Failed Surprise
by Aoife the Shadow
Summary: Akhir-akhir ini, Elliot dicuekin sama saudara-saudaranya sendiri. Ada apa gerangan? Read to find out! Oneshoot! OOC and typo may appear! Dedicated for my brother birthday!


Halo, readers sekalian! Saya kembali dengan fic oneshoot pertama saya!

Fic ini saya persembahkan untuk hadiah ulang tahun ade saya tercinta. Mohon diterima ya, de!

Dan karena saya membuat cerita ini buru-buru, jadi maaf kalau masih banyak typo dan OOC yang berkeliaran. Dan bagi readers sekalian yang menunggu kelanjutan My Dreams, saya akan publish chapter barunya minggu ini.

Dan, tak pernah lupa, sampai kapanpun Pandora Hearts bukan punya saya! Pandora Hearts punya Jun Mochizuki-sensei seorang!

So, enjoy it!

* * *

**Failed Surprise**

**

* * *

**

Selasa, 22 Maret 2010

Elliot's POV

"Gil! Gantian dong!", kataku sambil mengguncang bahu Gil yang sedang asyik duduk di depan komputer.

Kacang! Tidak ada respon sama sekali dari kakakku yang satu ini. Malah jemari tangannya semakin asyik mengetik sesuatu di kotak chat, menulis percakapan yang sama sekali tidak kumengerti dengan temannya, Oz Vesallius.

Aku mendesah kesal. Kedua mata safirku memelototi rambut hitam kakakku itu. Ampun deh! Apa susahnya sih, bilang iya atau tidak?

"Woi, Gil! Jawab dong!", teriakku tepat di telinganya. Masih tetap tidak ada respon. Mata emas Gil masih terpancang ke layar komputer, sama sekali tidak memperhatikanku. Padahal, kata orang sih, teriakanku bisa membuat gendang telinga orang pecah!

Aku membalikkan badan dengan kesal, kemudian berjalan menjauh darinya sambil menghentakkan kakiku. Gil tetap tak bergeming. Aku masuk ke kamarku dan membanting pintunya. Aku berdiri diam, berharap Gil akan menghentikan aksi diamnya yang telah dilakukannya selama beberapa hari ini. Sepertinya harapanku tidak terkabul, Gil sama sekali tidak menyusulku. Aku menghempaskan tubuhku di atas tempat tidurku.

Oh iya! Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, ya? Namaku Elliot Nightray, 10 tahun, anak bungsu dari empat bersaudara. Bersekolah di Latowidge Academy, sekolah yang merangkap tingkat SD, SMP, dan SMA. Jadi, dari SD sampai SMA kita tak perlu pindah sekolah lagi.

Kakak-kakakku juga bersekolah di Latowidge. Kakak pertamaku, Gilbert Nightray, berumur 16 tahun. Gil berambut hitam dengan iris emas. Walaupun kakak tertua, tapi Gil penakut, lho! Buktinya, dia bahkan takut sama kucing! Sekali lagi, KUCING! Bagaimana seseorang bisa takut pada hewan kecil, imut nan menggemaskan itu? Phobia kucing Gil menyebabkan aku dan kakak-kakakku yang lain sering menjahilinya, apalagi di lingkungan kami memang banyak kucing yang berkeliaran.

Kakak keduaku, Vanessa Nightray, 14 tahun, adalah satu-satunya anak perempuan di keluarga kami. Bergaul dengan tiga cowok berandal di rumah menyebabkan Vanessa memiliki sikap tomboy yang tidak bisa disembuhkan. Vanessa memiliki rambut hitam seperti Gil dan beriris biru safir sepertiku. Satu hal tentang Vanessa yang kupelajari sejak kecil adalah, jangan pernah cari gara-gara dengannya! Vanessa kalau marah gak pernah setengah-setengah. Siapapun yang menjadi korban kemarahnnya pasti jadi babak belur!

Kakak ketigaku adalah Vincent Nightray, dia berumur 12 tahun. Rambut pirang dan irisnya yang berbeda warna, emas dan merah, menjadi ciri khasnya. Entah kenapa, Vincent menjadikan Gil sebagai kakak kesayangannya. Aku rasa Gil tidak merasakan hal yang sama terhadap Vincent, tapi Vincent tidak ambil pusing soal itu.

Oke, cukup soal perkenalan dirinya.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Gil, Vanessa, dan Vincent mendiamkanku. Dan, siapa sih yang seneng dicuekin? Bayangkan saja, setiap kali aku berbicara kepada mereka, mereka tidak menjawab sama sekali! Contohnya adalah adegan antara aku dan Gil diatas. Untung saja ayah dan ibu gak ikut mendiamkanku.

Ini sudah hari ketiga sejak mereka menjalankan aksi mereka, dan aku sudah lelah dicuekin. Percaya atau tidak, kemarin aku mencoba untuk menusukkan gunting ke perut Vincent ketika dia sedang tidur supaya dia berbicara denganku. Kalau tidak ada ibu untuk menghentikanku, pasti Vincent sekarang sudah jadi hantu gentayangan.

Sekarang aku berbaring di tempat tidurku, pusing memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada Gil, Vanessa, dan Vincent. Ah, daripada pusing mikirin itu, mendingan aku baca _Holy Knight_ aja! Aku pun mengambil buku kesayanganku itu dari meja belajarku dan mulai menenggelamkan diri dengan membacanya.

"Elliot! Waktunya makan malam!", teriak ibuku. Heh? Emangnya sekarang udah malam lagi, ya? Aku melirik jam beker yang berada di atas meja di samping tempat tidurku. Yup, sekarang sudah jam 7 malam.

Rasanya aku malas sekali turun untuk makan malam, karena aku akan bertemu dengan Gil, Vanessa, dan Vincent! Biasanya, kami makan malam sambil mengobrol, tapi sekarang sama sekali tidak ada obrolan saat makan malam. Menyebalkan, bukan?

*Skip Time*

Segera setelah makan malam yang menyebalkan itu selesai, aku langsung lari ke lantai atas. Aku segera mengambil alih komputer di ruang kerja sebelum yang lain memakainya. Aku segera login di Facebook. Ah, untunglah Reo online.

Reo adalah teman dekatku, yang biasanya menjadi tempat curhatku tentang ...mmmm... sesuatu! Dan sekarang saatnya curhat soal kakak-kakakku itu.

_Elliot: Reo!_

_Reo: Napa sih, ribut-ribut aja!_

_Elliot: Mau curhat nih!_

_Reo: Pasti tentang A** lagi *udah bosen* Gak ada hal lain lagi, apa?_

_Elliot: Bukaaannn!_

_Reo: Terus tentang apa?_

_Elliot: Kakak-kakakku nyebelin! Masa aku dikacangin terus, sih? Emangnya aku salah apa coba? Kan gak enak dikacangin! _

_Reo: Mungkin mereka merencanakn sesuatu._

_Elliot: Kayaknya sih iya! Tapi rencana apa, coba?_

_Reo: Gak tahu, deh -_- Btw, besok ulang tahun kamu, ya?_

Aku terdiam ketika membaca ini. Oiya, aku lupa kalau besok ulang tahunku! Haduh, masa aku lupa sama ulang tahun sendiri, sih? Kopong!

_Elliot: Oiya, ya! Aku sendiri lupa XD_

_Reo: Kopong! _

_Elliot: Space di otak aku udah habis gara-gara sekolah!_

_Reo: Tapi masa sampe ulang tahun sendiri lupa?_

_Elliot: ... Udahlah! Back to the topic! Menurut kamu Gil dkk merencanakan apa?_

_Reo: Udah jelas kali -_-_

_Elliot: Apa? Kasih tau gak!_

_Reo: Gak ah! Gak seru kalo dikasih tahu XD Jangan lupa traktirannya ya!_

_Elliot: Kasih tahu dulu!_

_Reo is offline_

Baka Reo! Apa susahnya sih ngasih tahu?

*Skip Time*

Udah jam 10 lagi? Cepat sekali waktu berjalan? Aku pun masuk ke kamar tidurku. Buku _Holy Knight_ku masih tergeletak terbuka di atas tempat tidurku. Aku berbaring dan membacanya.

Aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk tidur. Sejak ulang tahunku yang kedelapan, aku berusaha untuk tidak tidur pada malam sebelumnya sebelum tengah malam. Aku ingin merasakan detik-detik terakhir ketika umurku bertambah. Tapi usahaku tak pernah berhasil, aku selalu tertidur sebelum tengah malam. Makanya, aku bertekad kalau tahun ini aku harus berhasil!

Aku terus membaca lembar demi lembar bukuku. Aku melirik jam bekerku, baru jam 11. Ayo Elliot! Kau pasti bisa! Kelopak mataku terasa berat, aku pun memutuskan untuk memejamkan mataku sebentar. Sebentar saja!

End of Eliot's POV

"Itu anak kok gak tidur-tidur sih?", keluh Vanessa. Dia sedang duduk di tempat tidur Gil. Dia dan Vincent malam ini memutuskan untuk berkumpul di kamar Gil.

"Dia memang biasa kayak gitu setiap malam ulang tahunnya!", kata Gil. Dia dan Vincent sedang main monopoli untuk membunuh waktu. Vanessa sudah bangkrut sejak setengah jam yang lalu, jadi dia berhenti bermain.

Vanessa mendesah, dia pun memutuskan untuk membuka handphonenya dan main game. Mereka menunggu lagi selama sekitar setengah jam.

Gil memecahkan keheningan, "Aku akan mengecek Elliot! Kalian siap-siap, ya?", katanya. Vanessa dan Vincent mengangguk. Gil membuka pintu kamarnya dengan pelan.

Beberapa saat kemudian dia kembali, "Sip, dia udah tidur!", katanya sambil mengangkat jempolnya. "Yakin?", tanya Vincent untuk memastikan. Gil mengangguk.

"Kalo gitu, ayo!", ajak Vanessa. Mereka pun mengendap-ngendap keluar dari kamar Gil.

*Skip Time*

Rabu, 23 Maret 2010

Sesuatu membangunkan Elliot. Dia membuka matanya, kaget. Bukunya masih tergeletak terbuka di dadanya. Dia melirik jam bekernya, jam 3 pagi. Dia sudah berusia 11 tahun selama 3 jam!

"Gagal lagi deh, tahun ini!", katanya kesal. Elliot bangkit dan menyimpan buku _Holy Knight_nya, kemudian dia mencoba untuk tidur kembali.

"AAWWW", teriakan seseorang membuat Elliot kembali terbangun. Dia mendesah, kesal. Bisa gak sih orang-orang membiarkan dia tidur tenang dihari ulang tahunnya?

"Hati-hati, dong!", kata seseorang. Elliot merasa mengenali suara itu. 'Seperti suara Vanessa', pikirnya. Dia kembali memejamkan matanya.

'Tunggu! Vanessa? Vanessa! Apa yang Vanessa lakukan pada jam 3 pagi?', pikirnya terkejut. Elliot segera bangkit berdiri dan keluar dari kamarnya. Setelah keluar dari kamarnya, dia berdiri diam, mendengarkan.

"Hati-hati, Vincent! Itu panas!", "Iya iya, tahu!", tidak salah lagi, ini suara Vincent dan Gil. Apa yang sedang kakak-kakaknya lakukan sekarang? Sepertinya suara mereka berasal dari dapur!

Elliot melangkah menuju dapur rumahnya. Dia mengintip dari pintu dapur yang sedikit terbuka. Beberapa orang berada di dalam sana dan sedang sibuk membuat sesuatu. Yup, tak diragukan lagi Gil, Vanessa, dan Vincent yang berada di dalam.

"Ouch, panas!", teriak Vincent.

"Sakali! Kan aku udah bilang hati-hati!", gerutu Gil.

"Yakin takarannya segini, Gil?", tanya Vanessa. Dia sedang menuangkan terigu ke dalam sebuah mangkuk. "Ini udah percobaan kelima, lho!"

"Iya, aku yakin! Disini jelas-jelas tertulis 20 gram terigu.", kata Gil sambil membaca secarik kertas.

"Dari mana sih, kamu dapat resep itu?", tanya Vincent penasaran.

"Dari Alice.", kata Gil polos. Vanessa dan Vincent menatap kakak mereka dengan tidak percaya.

"Dari semua orang yang bisa kautanya tentang resep kue ulang tahun, kau bertanya kepada Alice?", kata Vanessa ngeri. "Pantes aja dari tadi gagal terus!"

"Hei, aku yakin resep ini benar!", kata Gil sewot. Vanessa mendesah pasrah.

"Hei, Vincent! Ambilkan gula!", perintah Vanessa. Vincent mengambil satu toples dari rak. Vanessa menambahkan gula itu ke adonan.

Elliot memandang kesibukan yang terjadi di depannya dengan tidak percaya. Ternyata ini yang kakak-kakakknya rencanakan, sebuah kejutan!

"Beres!", kata Vanessa bangga sambil mengangkat kue yang mereka buat bersama. "Hmmm, baunya harum! Pasti Elliot suka!"

"Kalau dia gak marah gara-gara kita nyuekin dia. Omong-omong, siapa sih yang punya usul buat ngediemin Elliot?", tanya Gil.

"Vincent!", jawab Vanessa sekenanya.

"Hei!", protes Vincent. "Itu biasa kali! Udah tradisi di sekolah kalau ada yang ulang tahun kan dikacangin!"

"Ini di rumah, Vincent, bukan di sekolah. Ayo! Kita taruh kue ini di meja makan!", kata melangkah keluar dari dapur, dan...

... langsung berhadapan dengan Elliot yang berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"E...Elliot?", kata Gil, Vanessa, dan Vincent gugup.

"Jadi ini sebabnya kalian ngacangin aku?", kata Elliot dengan nada menuntut. Gil, Vanessa, dan Vincent memandang satu sama lain, kemudian mengangguk.

"Iya! Tadinya kami mau bikin _surprise_! Eh, jadinya gagal, deh!", kata Vanessa sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf, ya!", kata Gil. Dia melingkarkan tangannya ke dada Elliot dan mengangkat Elliot.

"Gil! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!", teriak Elliot. Teriakan Elliot membuat ayah dan ibu Elliot terbangun. Mereka langsung pergi ke dapur.

"Wah, sepertinya kejutannya gagal, ya?", komentar ibu Elliot ketika melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Jadi ibu sudah tahu soal ini?", tanya Elliot kesal. Ibu Elliot mengangguk.

"Kenapa semuanya pada ngebohongin aku, sih?", kata Elliot kesal. Semua orang tertawa.

"Namanya juga kejutan, Elly! Kan gak seru kalau dikasih tahu!", kata Vincent.

"Jangan panggil aku Elly!"

"Haha! Ya udah, ayo kita makan kuenya! Vincent, ambilkan lilinnya!", perintah ayah Elliot.

Mereka pun pergi ke ruang makan. Vanessa meletakkan kue yang tadi mereka buat di tengah meja dan memasang lilinnya. Gil menyalakan lilin itu. Semua orang menyanyikan lagu Selamat Ulang Tahun untuk Elliot.

Mau tidak mau, Elliot tersenyum juga. Dia sadar kakak-kakaknya sangat sayang padanya sampai rela begadang hanya untuk membuatkan sebuah kue untuknya. Elliot bersyukur dia memiliki keluarga yang seperti ini.

"Tiup lilinnya, tiup lilinnya, tiup lilinnya sekarang juga!", nyanyi semua orang. Elliot pun meniup lilin sambil mengucapkan sebuah doa dalam hatinya.

'Semoga aku bisa terus bersama keluargaku, apapun yang terjadi. Karena menurutku keluarga adalah hal terpenting di dunia!', doa Elliot.

"Potong kuenya, potong kuenya, potong kuenya sekarang juga!", semuanya masih bernyanyi. Elliot pun mulai memotong kuenya. Potongan pertama tentu saja untuk ibunya. Kemudian ayahnya, Gil, Vanessa, Vincent dan dirinya sendiri.

"Selamat mencicipi!", Elliot memasukkan sepotong kue itu ke dalam mulutnya. Ekspresinya langsung berubah, begitu pula dengan yang lainnya.

"Emm, kok rasanya agak aneh, ya?", ibu Elliot yang pertama kali memberikan komentar. Semua orang mengangguk setuju.

"Jangan-jangan?", kata Vanessa panik. Vanessa langsung lari ke dapur, sementara yang lain tetap menunggu di ruang makan.

"Vincent!", teriakan Vanessa terdengar dari dapur. "Yang tadi kamu kasih itu bukan gula! Tapi garam! G-A-R-A-M! Bisa baca gak sih?", teriak Vanessa gusar. Wajah Vincent memerah karena malu.

"Benar-benar _failed surprise_!", kata Elliot. Semua orang tertawa mendengarnya.

"Yup!", kata Gil.

Tapi Elliot tidak peduli apakah ini _failed surprise _atau bukan. Yang penting, sekarang dia tahu kalau keluarganya sangat sayang padanya.

* * *

Ya, dan sekian oneshoot gaje ini! Maaf ya, de. Hadiahnya gak mutu *hiks*

Saya sengaja memilih Elliot sebagai tokoh utamanya karena saya memang suka Elliot dan sebagai pelampiasan setelah membaca chapter 59. Hiks hiks, Elliot! Jangan mati!

Oke, sebelum saya mulai nangis ga jelas, jangan lupa reviewnya! Kritik, saran, dan bahkan flame akan saya terima! So, feel free to flaming me! Merci, see you all in the next story!


End file.
